


HTTYD drabble collection

by Serameli



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), How to Train Your Dragon (Rtte)
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Humour, One-Shot, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:48:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serameli/pseuds/Serameli
Summary: Where I’ll be posting any shot HTTYD works that aren’t part of a full prompt set. Ratings may change and tags will definitely be added.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Astrid Hofferson, Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Astrid Hofferson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	HTTYD drabble collection

**Author's Note:**

> This first one is a birthday present for my friend (happy birthday Patat).

It was mid morning, and it being summer the sun had long since risen, it’s rays illuminating the huts and clubhouse located on Dragons’ Edge. Astrid smiled contently at the scene in front of her, it was perfect, until the peace was inevitably shattered by a voice.  
“Hey Astrid, I, er; I kind of need some help”.  
Of course Hiccup needed help, for all his intelligence and leadership skills he could do some remarkably stupid things at times, normally causing him to end up in sticky situations. These ‘bouts of idiocy’ as she had nicknamed them normally came about when Hiccup was tired, either in the traditional sense or just pushed to his emotional limits by those around him.  
“What is it now?” She sighed, preparing herself for what she was about to be presented with.  
Hiccup just laughed awkwardly and raised his hand, the thumb of which was currently attached to a small plank of wood with a bent piece of metal that was nailed at either end to the aforementioned plank to form a loop. 

“Hiccup how, in Odin’s name, do you nail yourself to a piece of wood without noticing?”  
“It’s not my fault, it was just how I was holding it”  
Astrid interrupted “Who would even hold it like that?”  
“Me!” Hiccup exclaimed.  
“Ok, but why couldn’t you just free yourself?”  
“Because I need one hand to work the crowbar and another to hold the wood down, otherwise it feels like I’m about to pull my thumb clean out it’s socket”  
“Ok ok I understand, I’ll help you untrap your thumb, but you’ll owe me a favour, understood?” Normally Astrid would be far kinder to her boyfriend, but she wasn’t exactly thrilled that she had to help him with something so ridiculous before she even had a chance to have breakfast.  
“Sure, sheesh, why are you so grouchy this morning?”  
As expected, this earned him a playful punch to the shoulder.  
“Maybe it’s because I’m hungry and by breakfast has been postponed because my pea-brained boyfriend nailed himself to a plank of wood”  
“That makes it sound like I drove a nail into my hand, it’s not that bad”  
“Still dumb, come on, let’s get this done. Wait, have you even had anything to eat yet?”  
“A slice of bread” Hiccup mumbled.  
“Oh you idiot, we’re definitely getting some food after this”

15 minutes and a certain amount of pain and elbow-grease later, Hiccup was finally free, and as for that favour, he cooked breakfast that day.


End file.
